


Searching fanfic

by Tangible



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangible/pseuds/Tangible
Summary: Hi there , you see. I remember a fanfic that was so good , I want to read it again so... Here goes, sasuke and naruko go back in time of Madara and Hashirama but Sasuke got caught to the senju's. Naruko save him and they decided to build konoha ? I just want to read the fanfic again :(
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Searching fanfic

Hi there , you see. I remember a fanfic that was so good , I want to read it again so... Here goes, sasuke and naruko go back in time of Madara and Hashirama but Sasuke got caught to the senju's. Naruko save him and they decided to build konoha with meeting the trio ( Nara , yamanaka , ?) ? I just want to read the fanfic again :(  
I remember that the tags are sasuke/naruko ( I think ?0_0) and possessive behavior (-_-) .....


End file.
